Mistletoe
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: A Chrissy fic cause I was bored. Chamo finds mistletoe, choas ensues. NodokaxNegi KonokaxSetsuna. Rated for Passionate making out and yuri. Yes, YURI! WHOOP!


_Hello again. Sorry for not writing for a while but summer is here in Aussie land and the weather makes me ill. :S My first Negima fic ^_^ and my Christmas fic fofr the year. Once again, I'm under pressure cause, being Christmas Eve, my bro and sis have decided that they want me to participated in drinking and socielizing. Yeah (AN sarcasm). Any CSI readers, I'll finish 'Forget Me Not' is on holiday until I can think of what the hell I was doing._

_Read, review and enjoy. ^_^_

_(#*$%^&#%$&$^(*$&)#($^*^^%&(*($#^*%$%^* _

If it wouldnt have hurt Negi's feeling, Albert Chamomile would have been one dead ermine. And one little branch was the entire cause. The three room mates had been pleasantly decorating the room to get into the season when the little rat had popped out of nowhere, with the damn thing between his teeth. Asuna had then proceeded to squash said ermine until Konoka laughed at the silly suggestion to hang it on the door frame but did it anyway. Playing the innocent card, Chamo had stayed to help, keeping an ear out for the door. As luck would have it, someone just happened to knock ten minutes later. Konoka rushed to answer it.

"Setchan!"

"Good morning Ojou-sama."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Its Konoka."

"Sorry." A loud cough broke through their senses as the annoying little ferret appeared on Konoka's shoulder.

"Are you forgetting something ladies?" There is was, dangling just above their heads, the damn branch that had some how been forgotten by the very person who had put it there moments ago. Setsuna flushed bright red, Konoka laughed and leant forward, pecking the samuri on the cheek. Chamo didnt look pleased. "Good grief, you're worse than she is at giving kisses." Pointing to Asuna. a hand grabbed his head.

"What was that you little rat?"

"Someone call ermine welfare!"

"You cant make them kiss you damn pervert!"

"They cant break tradition. Besides, its not like they havent kissed before."

"No fair, I was unconcious!" Realising her statement, Setsuna turned completely tomato red. Chamo seized his opportunity.

"Oh ho! Was that a _love _confession?"

"Shaddup, it was not!"

"Oh yeah? Then why is your face all red?"

"Oh Set-chan." Konoka threw her arms around her guardian's neck. "You're so cute then you go all red like that."

"Ojou-sama..."

"When you two have stopped treating this like a comedic fanfic, can you help me with this? I going to drop it." The pair rushed over to where Asuna was now wrestling with an artificial tree that had fallen out of its stand for unknown reasons. Negi watched on when Nodoka tapped on the door.

"Erm...Negi-Sensei?"

"Oh Nodoka, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh nothing, I er...wanted to give you this." Blushing at the floor, she thrust a neatly wrapped box at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh thank you...but..."

"What is it sensei?"

"I didnt get you anything. I'm sorry." He bowed down in apology.

"Oh no, its alright, dont worry about it." Chamo popped up on Nodoka's head, rediverting their attention to the twig above. It took a moment to figure it out, but they both followed Setsuna's example of turning red.

"Chamo, Nodoka is my staudent, I couldnt..."

"Come on Aniki, its not like you havent kissed her before. Hello, contract."

"Yes, but that was an accident." Nodoka almost turned purple when she remembered the events at the festival. The kiss she given him during the fireworks had been weighing on her mind for a while now, a frequent pop-up in her thought diary and it was starting to scare her. Now Chamo was trying to force another kiss between them and it was messing with her head.

"Come on, you cant break tradition."

"But...Chamo." In a sense of de ja vu, Nodoka pushed passed her fears and pecked his cheek. Chamo groaned.

"What is wrong with you people? You get the perfect opportunity to kiss the guy you're in love with and you peck his cheek?"

"Erm...well. Ok...I guess."

"Nodoka?"

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she quickly bent to his height and pressed her lips to hers for a few long moments. Their three companions had refocused their attention to the couple with interest, Konoka even started to giggle.

"Honya!" The kissing duo jumped apart in a haste, blushing heavily as Haruna joined the ever expanding group. "Are you guys having a party or something? Is that mistletoe?"

"No, definately not."

"So you werent kissing just then?" All they could do was splutter over their words as they tried to find a viable excuse for what they had been doing.

"Why is everyone embarrassed by kissing? Its a natural part of life."

"Come here you stupid rat!" Asuna grabbed the ermine and began to squeeze.

"Does no one here care for the welfare of ermines?"

A loud thump sounded from behind them as Setsuna fell over the coffee table in a failed attempt to escape.

"Ojou-sama? Please stop!"

"Come on Set-chan."

"This is highly improper ojou-sama."

"Yeah it is." Asuna butted in. "Could you at least wait until Negi isnt in the room."

"Wait. Asuna-chan...what the hell is that supposed to mean! ASUNA-CHAN!" Asuna never gave an answer. Pushing Nodoka out of the door, she gathered Negi under her arm and bolted out of the room, locking the door from the outside and wedging it with a strategically placed chair.

"Asuna-chan? Why are you locking them in there?" The grin on the red head's face was higly unnerving.

"Because Negi-sensei, those two are like you and Honya." Said pair glanced at each other before looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to explain that one Asuna-chan."

"Duh! You're like super kawaii together."

"But Asuna-chan-"

"Ssh! I cant hear whats going on."

(*W^$&*%$&($^#%$%^&#*(*#&^$%#^&*

"Whats wrong Setc-chan?" Setsuna was currently attempting to climb up the wall, to no avail.

"I...er..."

"Baka Set-chan, you're all flustered. You're not afraid of a little kiss, are you?"

"I...Kono-chan...please stay back." She was now jigglying the door knob needlessly.

_She's so close. All I have to do is pull her into my arms and..._ Setsuna shook her head _I cant, I was brought here to protect Kono-chan, not fall in l..lo...Oh crap. Am I in love with Kono-chan? I...cant be, its not...I...Screw it._

Giving in to her absurd urge, Setsuna gripped Konoka's wrist, yanked her forward. Turning their positions, she pinned the healer to the door and pressed their mouths together in a chaste kiss that lasted many long moments. Konoka was so shocked by the samuri's actions that she remained unresponsive the entire time. _Set-chan._ Setsuna looked down as she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Ojou-sama, that was very-" Konoka practically threw herself at her protector, arms around her neck and reinstating that passionate embrace.

This felt far too good to be real. Her lips were so soft and tasted of cherry chapstick when her tongue ran across them. Her hair tie disappeared and nimble fingers ran through it as it fell on to her shoulders. Their bodies lay flat against the door as the healer let out a loud moan. Setsuna was so lost in the moment that she failed to notice that she was being relieved of her waist coat and tie until they both lay in a heap on the floor. Their tongues fought briefly before they pulled away gasping for air. Konoka pulled the young warrior into a hug.

"I love you Set-chan."

"I...I love you too Kono-chan." The weight against her increased. "K-Kono-chan?" One look at her best friend/possible new girlfriend determined that Konoka had fallen asleep against her. Picking her up bridal style, Setsuna placed her carefully on her bunk, pulling the covers over her. However, the grip on her shirt tightened.

"Dont leave Set-chan, stay with me." Relenting, Setsuna lay beside her. Konoka immediately shifted, snuggling into her side with her head on her shoulder. Together, the new lovers fell asleep.

(#*&%^(#&%$#(*$^%^*(#*$^*%#^&*

Things had fallen quiet a while ago and Asuna was starting to get worried.

"I sure Konoka-chan hasnt done something to Setsuna-chan." No anwer came. "Negi-sensei? Honya?" Turning, both of her companions had disappeared. "Huh? Guess everyone's lucky in love this Christmas."

Proud of her accomplishments, Asuna began walking down the corridor with a spring in her step.

"Oh crap! Where the hell am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

_**FINI**_


End file.
